Closure and Friendship
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: This is made for a friend on Tumblr, it was originally for an asked prompt (tickling) but I added more to it. LinkPit and Pitcas! Enjoy!


Storms. Nothing but storms rolled high in the skies, like the atmosphere was its own ocean to the land itself. It wasn't entirely false, the high and low pressures from around the world are always in motion to keep the rotation of Earth in balance. Weather was a constant to it as well. So much bombardment of radiation from the sun made it this way.

The Smash Home was particularly in a… remote area to say the least. On a huge island advanced to the brim of technology and society from all around various worlds that the 'smashers' here called home.

Nonetheless everything is rather hunky-dory!

Aside from the possible tidal wave dangers, tropical storms, dormant volcanoes. The island wasn't in any way shape or form going to the bottom of the sea, Master Hand made sure of that.

It was the last time he'd let Crazy Hand make the mansion on such a place, but they needed a place to reside. A place like this made it homely for everybody and they had vacations practically every day. If they weren't smashing each other into the ground.

A flash of lightning invades the black masses, curving and twisting in all directions it could possibly shoot at. Heavy rain dumped in buckets, doused every inch of the concrete place, nothing dry left in its wake. Ancient columns hoisting the entrance were bombarded, the electricity painting the art as if it would come alive.

No one was to be outside for any reason other than possibly leaving their car with the hood down. Luckily for Wario, he had the bright idea of burying his motorbike in the sand so it wouldn't get drenched.

Here, we see various lights from within the rooms lit, just about everywhere in the mansion. A shadow of a hopping bird-like creature. It flapped and flapped its wings to gain flight but to no avail.

"Faster link, faster! You got this race in the bag!" Pit shouted as loudly as his vocal chords could go. Pit was watching Link playing Mario Kart Double Dash, and he was stoked. He would have joined Link on a one-on-one race but was told that Link needed to get 1st place trophies in all courses, all CC matches. That would take a while, and he was only just beginning.

Now, Link was trying to maneuver himself as simple as possible on rainbow road, trying his best not to fall off or become victim to the computers tricks. 100 CC, in 1st place and only on the second lap. His focus is put to the test and the screaming angel wasn't helping.

He could have sworn Dark Pit forced him out of their shared bedroom. Pit was too energetic at night every now and then, and all in all Dark Pit won't stand for the giant bed getting all messy with his fussing.

"I know what I'm doing Pit, now hush! Hyaaash, Hyaaash!" Links hand was thrown in front of the brown-haired boys face. Pit scrunched his face at the subtle rudeness of his taller hylian friend, but his eyes followed the race before them. Pits hands were too big to play and he already crushed 3 controllers so far.

He preferred watching, so did Pittoo. His dark counterpart rooted for the computers but he'd try to be a good sport. The kart moved fast in its single direction, nothing stopping it in its path.

Choosing Baby Mario and Bowser were an ideal team, chain chomp to attack the potential intruders that took their first spot away with red shells, and the giant koopa shell to bounce off the remaining competition ganging right on their tails. The tougher the CC the more messes the teams left behind and more obstacles.

Link is so close to the rainbow pipe he could taste the sensation of the gold trophy on his tongue. Then the whistling begins. The dreaded whistling, he knew he was a goner. He stopped the kart in place, green shells and a bob-omb in their owners possesions.

"What are you doing? You're going to let the other racers beat you!" Pit flailed his arms up and down. He was jumping on Links hyrulian bed, mattress made from soft cloud cotton (probably by sheep) and a giant pelt made from an ox. Master Hand wanted each smasher to feel at home, thus giving everybody their 'personalized' room settings.

The blue spiked shell was on the verge of striking his team-mates into last place, 2 karts zoom past him. The danger alert of the shell hits Link's ears, and he grasps the controller tightly in his sweaty palms.

Link sighed his relief, letting the clutch on his controller settle neatly in his hands. He presses and holds A to continue the race, entering the pipe, zooming up in the magic pipe. The cart ends up rolling out of it and Link see's the two computers getting hit as they were about to land from an extra speed ramp. They fell off.

The pointy eared man laughed to himself, continuing the race. He almost forgot Pit was in the same room when his voice beckoned once more behind him.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming! One more lap to go!" He shouts excitedly again. His blue and green stripped overall pajamas bounced with him as he is on the bed. Nevertheless, all the rooms in Smash were covered with concrete well deep, so no noise would escape and cause problems for the other fighters.

Link looked at the time, reading 9:16 pm. This lap was going to be the final one for him tonight, and maybe for the rest of this week. Starting at 6:30 did he start 100 CC and the mushroom cup and it only followed the more time he played. All that time he was careful.

Not to fall off any obstacles, avoid blue shells at all costs, get necessary power ups if they were available. It was starting to hurt his eyes. A migraine was starting to form just from the ongoing screen watching.

Maybe a brand-new record could be set for completing the game so early? He'll have to consult that with Mario and the rest of the mushroom kingdom in the morning.

Bowser shoots his giant shell back at later competition that were far from behind him. To think that those computers could catch up only to be smacked away from the prime racers in 2nd and 3rd place? Link could see on the corner of the screen their heads spin from the attack.

"Man, if only I could play these games! They should make extra-large controllers specifically for someone like me!" Pit says, shaking Link to get him to listen.

His head was in the game, but any outside interruptions could make him lose the race and make him start over the cup later. Just like before, he goes through the trackless rainbow road edges, wary of not to follow the falling stars temptation of possible super stars. He fell for that one too many times in the past.

Pit jumped on the bed again, somehow with more excitement than before. No wonder Palutena had a handful with him for missions and daily life. Unbeknownst to Link, Pit catches the lamp and overhead lights starting to flicker. During all of this, they both forgot about the storms.

"Um, Link?" He points a finger at him, trying to ask for his attention once more. He wasn't quick enough.

All the appliances and lights went out, the generators outside going out with a loud *BOOM*. Everything goes dark, Pit keeps his composure sitting on Links bed. About 5 seconds later they were back on. Pit was relieved, whenever it went dark he just froze. He was sure to spend the night here, but without A/C he'll be sweating bullets.

His eyes avert back to Link, still sitting their crisscross applesauce, controller off to the side.

He fixated his eyes to the TV, to which remained black for a solid 10 seconds, static turning it on and the game system restarted. _Oh no. This wasn't good._

Pit wasn't aware of Links emotions since his back was to him. His extra senses told him, however, something was about to burst from the warrior. Would it be lament and anguish that he would start the cup all over again?

The mind of this angel went blank. Reading emotions wasn't in his job description. He was snapped out of his dumbfounded state seeing Link, stand up like a small bird seeing a potential predator. Quick and about ready to fly away… Or attack.

"Dangnamit!" He began cursing foul words under his breath and grabs the controller from the side, holding it again in his crushing grip tenfold than the last time. This scared the angel, flapping his wings in utter fear.

"Uh-uh Link? I-It'll be alright buddy, it's ju-just a ga- "He was interrupted by the taller man's sneer shot at him like a bullet. Link continued his rampage of destroying his room, starting with tearing down wallpapers of Hyrule and a nearby bean bag chair to be ripped into shreds.

Beads among beads flew everywhere. At Pits face, the reloaded system screen of Mario Kart, under the bed.

"HYAHH!" Link screamed, lunging towards the bed, making the shorter male fly out of range to a nearby bookshelf. The poor hyrulian man was going on a rampage and it was all for a stupid gold cup that he would never receive to place in his room.

"Fudger, dimwit, stupid fudging storm in this abandoned, crummy island in the middle of fudging nowhere!" He cursed, throwing out various books from his shelf all over the place. These were merely keep sakes Zelda gave to him to read to himself if he ever wanted to continue his protecting her back home.

And for some other books they were bed time stories for Toon Link. He never goes to sleep without one. Various notes on the desktop Link had were flown into the air, most potential cooking ideas after his events in the wild.

Pit was at a loss. Just how was he going to calm his friend down from gaming rage? He's too angry to listen to reason.

His deepest fear is brought to life, the blond man unsheathing the master sword he keeps on a mantle right above the TV. This wasn't going to be pretty, and Pit knew outside of brawls, the real weapons did a lot of damage.

"YOU!" Link screeched at the angel, causing Pit to cower in his spot beside the lamppost and the pelt covered bed. If he wore pants they'd become soaked. Well not now luckily as he used the bathroom all before coming into his friends dorm.

"If you weren't distracting me either, I probably would have been sleeping peacefully of my 1st place trophy.: He stomps menacingly towards Pit like he had those heavy boots back when adventuring with Midna.

Pit was panicking now, unsure if he could be able to dodge the sword. Until a light bulb struck into his mind. He needed to wait for the precise moment. Especially since Pit was wearing a no sleeve shirt, blond hair shooting everywhere from his armpits. This oughta be good.

Link stretches the sword all the way back towards his spine and thus Pit attacks. He digs his fingers into those hairy goliaths like he was searching for gold, and Link's body twitched with giggles making the sword slip from his hands to the ground. "You need a chill pill Link! I know just the way to help you!" A tickle fight was in place.

Pit used his agility to hop onto Link, grabbing his arms and doing a backflip, where Link landed on his stomach, still stunned from the tickles. Pit gains an advantage and summersaults onto his back, pinning the poor hyrulian elf on the floor.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Link asked hesitantly before he sees Pits fingers wiggle menacingly from the corner of his eyes.

"You almost made me a shish-kabob tonight! You need to calm down!" Those were his final words before he began speaking in an octave higher.

"Who's a cute hylian with a cute laugh? Let me hear your laughter yes, I do! Coochie coochie coo!" The teasing voice began, wiggling fingers slowly starting to make their way to Links ribs and underarms yet again. The horror of the situation he was in was unfathomable, his energy gone due to his angry outburst.

The older boy is already giggling like a small schoolgirl.

"Aha-ahahaha y-you ahahahahahahaaaha wou-wouhohohohohoouldn't dahahahahare!" Link said in between his paranoia laughter. So, voice ticklish, maybe if his feet were exposed to the wind outside he'd be howling.

However, Pits baby talk was just maddening. The lights scratches started on the tender outer flesh of the underarms, making the warrior wiggle underneath Pit. His girlish laugh is infectious, it made Pit giggle a little.

Nails start to rake past the blond hair, massaging up and down the underarms. "Ahahahahaha-sto-stohahahahahahap!" He pleaded through laughter, trying to shake Pit off his back. This made the commotion to his body worse, sending the scribbling hands up and down as he shook left to right.

Pits giant fingers were in-escapable. Link jumped as much as possible to rid him of the tickling angel. That just made Pit a little more mischievous with his fingers. The barrage of fingers didn't stop, as they only shifted down to the ribs and sides. Link's worst spots.

"Gyahahahahahahahaha! I ahahahahahaha wi-wihihihihihihihihihihill g-gehehehehet youhoohoohoohoo for thihihihihihihihihihs!" He gurgled through his laughter. Pit started to play the piano with his ribs. One after the other let out the giggle then altogether massaged released the harmony Pit wanted his friend to let out.

"You're liking this aren't you, huh? Don't you, don't you?" His pet voice got Link again, his howling accelerating in speed and a slight octave higher in his voice. Pit prodded the spaces between ribs, making it difficult for Link to hold in a breath.

Then along came the sides. My, were they sensitive, just a stroke of the fingers sent the sparks flying to Links mouth. Pit smiled like a goofball, continuing his onslaught. He was a machine with them. An expert in the weaponry art, his hands were no lie. They did bring down even the biggest, if not the tallest opponents to their knees for mercy. Link couldn't take this torment. Among all his fights with wild enemies and bosses, this one brought him down to an all-time low. Zelda would find this pathetic.

Out of nowhere he felt Pit's grip loosen up around his back. The hands stopped the attack. Using his key hearing and sensations from his torso, Pit was yawning. "Haaaaaaa… Urghhhhhhhh! You learned your lesson ye- "Pit was interrupted, flung by Links buttocks over to the bed.

His wings cushioned the speed against the wall, but couldn't land the recoil. Links hidden strength was shed forth, pouncing form the floor onto Pits back this time. "FWEEP!" He whistled. Out of nowhere, some string like tentacles came out under his bed and wrapped Pit's arms above his head.

He was slow, as usual, but when he couldn't' adjust his arms he gulped. Loudly at that as he saw Links angry eyes… **furious. Furious and mischievous, the same used to look at poor Link.** Pit was sure he was going to finish the job he mentioned earlier.

Who knows if he'll come back to life after he gets the curtains. Palutena would have to blast the music at Link during the resurrection.

Much to his oblivious nature, Links face turned solemn. He was breathless that was one thing, and his attitude must have turned into sunshine. It frightened Pit. Ganondorf always made that face when he was about to take revenge.

"Pit. Thank you for cheering me up" He says, eyes rather serious and genuine. Giant question marks pop out of Pits head, his mild relief starting to take him.

"Y-Yeah? I hope you're not m-mad. Power outages happen, y'know?" He says, struggling against the red restraints. Probably ribbons and a little pet Link kept hidden in the room. Probably camera shy to the public.

"Oh, but that's just it." The anticipation of possible clobbering was back, Pit shoving the blankets with his feet.

"You really need to learn how to keep your hands to yourself." He snaps both of his hands. More red tendrils appeared out of the shadows. They danced in the wind, well the A/C, observing its prey before him.

Then they struck. Just like Pit did to Link, it was returning the favor. They struck right at the hairless shiny underarms of Pit viciously, almost as if they were claws and feathers combined. "Na-Nohohohohohohohohoho! I-I dihihihhihihihihihihidn't me-meahahahahahahahan ihihihihit! Ahahah-ahaha-hahahahahahahaha."

Tentacles scratched and scratched at the hollows, sending Pit into his own snickering fit. They were everywhere on the smooth skin. They sound around the dip of the armpit, lightly squeezing the skin near his nipples. Squeals and breathless guffaws were thrown into the air.

"Ahahahaha, nohohohohoho! I'hihihihihihihihihihihihm sorryhihihihihihihihihi!" He begged for mercy from the tickles.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Link clicked his tongue and shakes his head. Typical warrior can't even handle this, and it was a tad more pathetic for Pit. Palutena would just be blushing and giggling at how cute he'd look.

"Shouldn't have let your guard down!" He says as a matter of fact.

He walked towards the counter near his bed, grabbed a thick hairbrush, some hair oil and various feathers Pit dropped from being in the room. Link gets on the bed, admiring the mess below him, Pit laughing like a hyena. He was helpless surely.

Link grabbed both of Pit's size 13 feet, looking at how big and thick they were. Fingers weren't too long but just big enough to tease. In Links case, silence was golden. He put them in his lap, putting four feathers in-between the toe toes to his left foot, other hand scratching the right. Yellow ropes popped out of nowhere to keep his legs from separating and getting away,

He moved them back and forth, scratched the soles of Pits feet, earning a delightful REAL octave increase in his voice. "Nohohohohohohohoho, I'm tohohohohohohohoohohohohoho ti-ticklishahahahahahahahaha!" It was his turn to bounce around. Nothing worked.

The space between the toes was killing him, his head flopping to and fro looking for a way out. His eyes began tearing up, tongue out gasping for oxygen.

Sensations of the sole hit hard too. Pit never revealed to anyone this secret, aside from Pittoo. They both are equally ticklish and made a pact to never let anyone know about it! The secret was out now thanks to Link. It was Pits fault to begin with, he started the tickle fight.

Feathers moved in place by themselves thanks to their angelic powers. Link attacked both soles with his hands, typing and poking all the muscle there was they could give. Scribbling here, scribbling there, Pit could feel like he was going crazy.

The cool sensation of the oil spread all over his feet, turning pink with the abuse, only made things worse. Link got the thick hairbrush, and moved it in circles all over both soles and toes. Pits laughter was starting to become breathless as well. Legs kept retracting to get away but with no luck.

This is what he gets for attempting to help friends smile more. His eyes went shut hoping it was just a nightmare. More and more tears cascaded his flushed face. Link now used full force, and brushed the object back and forth.

"YAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHA!" He was in hysteria. Link decided he didn't have enough. He continued the brush to Pits feet for a good two and a half minutes before stopping his assault. The tendrils stopped tickling his armpits, now gaining some breathing room. Harsh, deep breaths one after the other.

He couldn't believe how hard he laughed in so long. Put could feel himself twitch a little after the revenge given. Was Link really done, though?

No of course not. Like in his journeys, all bosses needed to be taken down thoroughly all weak spots uncovered, attacked and finally finished. He reached out to Pits knees, squeezing them and squeezed them firmly. Pit's laughter was just about the cutest Link ever heard. Too bad he had to hear it like this.

"Ah-ahahahahaha-c-cuhuhuihihihiiht out hihihihihihih!" He grasped a thigh, sending Pit back into his fit. Just how was Link going to finish off his friend? His arms stayed below his waist continuing the torture to Pits knees.

He stepped up, using his mouth to move the loose shirt up. There was no return for Pit. He'd be ended then and there.

The hyrulian soldier licked his lips and took a deep breath. He tilted up then quickly down on Pits exposed tummy. And he blew.

SPLRLSLSSPLPLLRURRRRRRUT

Pits laughter went up 2 octaves this time, feeling himself become exhausted but he continued laughing. Link just blew into his stomach again and again and again. Pits drool slipped onto his shirt, eyes still tearing up. He meant business and he knew not to do something like this again.

With a snap of Links fingers, the red and yellow tentacles dissipated into thin air, releasing Pits extremities to twitch while he tried to catch his breath.

He was in ruins. His body more so than Links was. Except he was restrained, but he was too nervous to even point it out. He might just make a comeback while he was asleep. In about 5 minutes tops he regained his composure, light tremors here and there but he was back in his moderate self.

Link lent a hand to the shorter male. "Thanks."

This time it was out of true friendship. Pit smiled besides the fact his face was hurting after all the laughing he did. Link stretched and yawned, popping some of his bones in the process.

They look at the clock, reading ten thirty at night. Pit got up, put on his orange sandals and heads towards the door. "If you ever need a good laugh again just come see me! Or, well I'll come to you." Pit blushed again.

He was sure he just asked Link out on a date. He facepalmed going out the door, not before stepping forward to meet two blond children. One was wearing pajamas composed of tanooki leaves on a brown shirt and shorts combo. The other had a blanket and… he was wearing a green onesie. That of the Drago back on his island.

"Hi Pit! I didn't know you were here!" Toon Link waved, fixing his night cap.

"Hey there Toon Link! Where were you?" Pit was a little surprised the child didn't come back in time for bed. Link would be worried to Hyrule and back if Toon Link never came back to their shared dorm.

"I was having a sleepover with Ness, but Lucas had a nightmare. He said he wanted to sleep with you!" TL looked back at his scared friend, squeezing his held hand to Lucas'. Lucas made a tiny smile to his friend as he was handed to Pit. He went inside his room.

"Daddy! I'm back! _What story should w-What happened in here_?" His voice was led off as the door closed behind him. Pit sweat dropped, hoping Link wouldn't tell others about his being ticklish to no return. Then his attention was fixated back to Lucas, whose body was still shaking from his inability to go back to sleep.

"Do you think you can walk back to my room with me?" Just a simple question. Lightning crackled and thunder boomed reminding them that the storm surge was still in effect.

Lucas shrieked lightly, whimpering with tears starting to form in his sapphire eyes. Pit had to take that as a no. Just why did he want to see the angel in the first place? Surely Ness could have made a better companion to turn to at night. Maybe it was for a different reason. Pit knew about Lucas' past, and just thinking about it clicked a wheel in his brain.

He kneels to Lucas' height, petted his scalp as he flinches from what he thought was a light attack. Lucas jumps into Pits arms, unable to control his crying any longer. Pit wrapped his arms around his frame, easily picking up the 85 lb boy with ease. He bounced him, and lightly shushed him rubbing circles to his back, now making their way to his shared dorm with Pittoo. It wasn't hard to find and it took a tiny while.

Thankfully for Pit, as an angel his aura always lit the darkest of chasms and hallways. He was a nightlight so to speak, and he's able to turn it off too. He nuzzled his cheek to Lucas', scratching his head.

Palutena taught him the simplest of instructions whenever they'd be caught in a horrible weather storm. Maybe for fires as well. Pit zoned out to almost all of them. To his left near the door leading to the staircase the number 2. He lives in a room on the fifth floor.

Lucas kept himself from making too much noise, but whimpering kept going. Walking up a flight of 6 stairs was a battle for pit after his tickle torture. He was reminded of his hesitant breathing, shaky legs when he got to the top.

Pit opened the door, not even remembering if he had the key in the first place. To Lucas, Pits room felt so welcoming.

Palutena must have designed the room, considering how clean and exceptionally oriented. Giant rugs and a dinner table, various sofas scrunched together. The pleasant aroma of a purple candle Dark Pit exclaimed he loved smelling the scent of the lake with moonlight.

Portraits, various tablets. DVD's of babies first alphabet. _**He was going to learn at some point, and he never picked up a book, to begin with.**_

Lucas felt his body relax in the aroma and soft pleasance of the dorm. They went into the only bedroom in the dorm, the blond finding the giant bed and beanbags and giant plasma screen rather… settling. "Home, sweet home! Pittoo, where are you?" He called out. The bathroom door flung open, revealing the twin in purple clothing like Pits night gown.

"I was wondering where you were. Not that I was worried. What's with him?" He asked grabbing a book from the clothing cabinet. Only Christmas related lights hang on the walls, slightly lighting the room.

"He had a nightmare. Can he sleep with us for tonight, please, please, please?" He asked, showing Lucas' adorable face, still in shock. Cuteness runs in Pits blood, but was oblivious to even exploiting it.

"Agh, fine! Just don't go bothering me Pit stain! Lucas, stay as much as you need." He ruffled the boys' hair before plopping into bed, getting under the sheets to start his reading.

Pits little victory made him lightly drop the shorter male onto the bed, going back to the living room to get some refreshments. Milk for him, water for Lucas and a batch of brownies Princess Peach gave out to everyone out of her kind heart.

He placed them on the middle of the bed, making Pittoo clutch his book tighter. If he made a mess, he'd kick Pits butt for everyone to see. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped Lucas up nice and tight. His cowering went down, but thoughts still on the bad dream. He appreciated Pits actions.

"You wanna tell me what the dream was about?" He asked gobbling down a brownie and gulping the milk at the same time. Lucas hitched. He was afraid he was going to start crying again, but he knew he was never going to feel better if he didn't let this out.

"I… I… had a d-dream of my mom and Claus, my brother." He shakily took a sip of water, not in the mood for sweets. Pit took hold of the boy again with his arm, holding him close.

"W… We were in… in a-a." Voice cracking, Pit hugged him. Honestly nightmares aren't easy to talk about, but when it's about trauma Pit took it far more serious.

"S-Sunflower field. I was p-playing with C-Claus, b-before I los-lost him. I was try-trying to look for him. And mom." He remembers his blanket and clutches it close.

"The sk-skies got dark. Red and bl-black. I came to-to a clearing near the-the cliff where I saw mom's spirit." He went deafly silent. "Except… When I got there… There-there was no-nothing but some strange… scary… _red thing._ " The tears formed again, letting loose. Pit didn't loosen his grip on him.

"It was-was all swirly, and-and. Cl-Claus was in the middle of it, controlled by it." Pit knew what he was talking about. The being called Giygas. Ness told them all the story about it, and Lucas must have been subject to a worse fate after what he went through.

"All I could do wa-was watch. It started to scream, and-and I couldn't find mom anywhere." He breaks down. Lucas unwraps himself from the blanket cocoon Pit put him in, harshly embracing him once more. Sobbing uncontrollably, he also drops the water onto Pits clothing. The brown-haired friend didn't care.

After all the shit he's gone through to fight the underworld, he's seen his fair degree of disturbing things. He's more than a hundred years old, he's practically used to it! But for the poor boy in his arms, he was younger when the mayhem began.

Pittoo didn't make a fuss about the mess either. His sympathetic eyes were all the help he needed to give even when Lucas wasn't looking.

"You want to know something?" He tells Lucas, patting his back.

"I think I've met your mom and brother. They heard about you coming here and wanted me to send the message about how they're doing." Pit exclaims, telling Lucas in hopes of hearing their words will calm the poor boy down. Lucas' face looked at Pits, mucus running and face flushed.

Pit wiped his cheeks with the towel, and cleaned his nose. The boy was curious Pit even knew who his family was, but since he's an angel he was sure they've said something.

"They told me to tell you they love you Lucas. Your mom is proud of you for becoming so strong. Claus told me you'd never back down from any challenge, that you were the bravest brother he has. As long as you have friends to talk to, you can do anything." Pit smiled. Lucas' eyes grew fresh tears, but they were out of relief and gratitude.

He puts a peck to Pits cheek. "Thank you." He says sniffling. Lucas wipes his face, taking deep breaths. He reached out to grab a brownie, and ate it like it was the first food he'd ever had. He thinks back the dream, giygas being the main problem, he knew he was far superior than that being.

The boy knew this now, and felt his body become calm. If he does have the dream again, the thing will shrink because Giygas is no more. The dream is nothing. He is strong. Most importantly: _**His family loved him.**_

 ***BELCH***

"I'll go get you another glass of water." Lucas started snickering and became a full-blown laugh. The infectious giggling went to both Pits, causing them to buckle laughing as well. Save for Pit, his sides still hurting from before.

He rushed back to the kitchen to get a new glass of water, came back and gives it to Lucas who drinks it all in one inning. Maybe now Pittoo will have a better time reading.

Pit put aside the brownies and glasses on the floor, letting the blond psychic get comfortable, snuggling his angel close. Pit succumbed to slumbers grasp, taking in a deep breath and yawned. He put Lucas on his chest and brought the covers over them. Lucas hears Pits heartbeat, the lull and rhythm being the lullaby he needed to go back to sleep.

Dark Pit covered his face, to hide the unbearable tomato blush at what he was witnessing. My goodness was everyone so cute in this place?


End file.
